Virtual reality (VR) technology can be used for many applications such as military training, educational learning, and video games. VR technology can use one or more electronic devices to simulate a virtual environment and the user's physical presence in that virtual environment. One type of VR technology is augmented reality (AR) technology, where the user's real environment can be supplemented with computer-generated objects or content. Another type of VR technology is mixed reality (MR) technology, where the user's real environment and the virtual environment can be blended together.
VR/AR/MR technology can be simulated using one or more electronic devices. One electronic device can be a VR headset, where the user can use the VR headset to see the simulated virtual environment. As the user moves his or her head to look around, a display included in the headset can update to reflect the user's head movement. The VR headset can be worn on the user's head while the user is interacting with the VR system and can be removed from the user's head at other instances. In some examples, it may be beneficial for the VR headset to be able to detect when a head-worn device (e.g., headset, eyeglasses, headphones, etc.) is being removed from the user's head, is being placed on the user's head, or both.